1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer systems, and more particularly, to methods and apparatuses which display and retrieve information from visual displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of computers for simplifying every aspect of life has increased beyond the hopes of even most optimistic analysts. In fact, the appetite of the consumer for fast, efficient, and accurate information has required many new innovations for providing such information. Many of these innovations as a result of either their size or location are often absent a physical keyboard type input device. Consequently, any type of information retrieval must be performed visually. Many of the systems used today use a visual keyboard and a touch screen to retrieve the required information.
Unfortunately, many of these systems fail to reduce the number of times the user must locate the required keys to input the desired information. In other words, as the user is providing the information and selecting the appropriate visual key to do so, the selected key is often limited to performing a single function absent the prior or simultaneous selection of other visual keys. As a result, the user is typically required to select various visual keys which may be remotely located one from another in order to enter the required information. The above noted process not only disorientates, but frustrates the user with respect to the amount of effort that is required in order to enter information.
It would, therefore, be a distinct advantage to have a method and apparatus which would allow the user to select a single visual key for multiple functions without the simultaneous or prior selection of differing visual keys. The present invention provides such a method and apparatus.